She's Like The Wind
by heynanaheyhey
Summary: Brittany and Santana were dating but slowly everything fell apart, when they meet up again will it make both realise that what they had was a once in a lifetime love. Rated T for future chapters!


Title; She's Like The Wind

Summary; Brittany and Santana were dating but slowly everything fell apart, when they meet up again will it make both realise that what they had was a once in a lifetime love. Set 1 year after Graduation…

''Without you I might fade away''

…

The streets of Lima, Ohio were covered in a thick blanket of white snow. The local children loved it when it snowed not only did they get a day off school but Lima had one of the biggest hills in Ohio which everyone would go to when it snowed. Families would take their children up with a sledge and watch them slide down squealing with delight, while the elderly would look out of their kitchen windows and would reminisce about all the times they had spent on the hills when they were children.

Santana was sat in the university library thinking about all the times she and Brittany had rolled down the hill when they were little or how many times they snook out of school and sat there and made daisy chains while talking about people in their year or when they used to sledge down the hill when it was snowing, but that wasn't going to happen again, not now that Brittany had got accepted into UCLA on a scholarship, Santana wasn't lucky enough to follow her girlfriend and move to California, instead she stayed in Lima and enrolled in a local university, The Ohio State University, Lima campus and was studying to become a counsellor. Their relationship didn't last much longer than a year, Santana had made friends with someone a year older than she was who was struggling to come to terms with her sexuality, she befriended Santana after realising that she was the only openly gay student on their course. Santana helped her to come out to her family, friends and everyone on the course. Brittany didn't like how close they were becoming and would feel slightly jealous that Santana's friend was seeing more of her than she was. After months of Brittany speculating that Santana was having an affair with Freya they broke up.

''_Brittany please'' she begged, ''I would never cheat on you.'' _

_Brittany stood silent as the tears poured from Santana's eyes, she'd never seen this side of her before, it made her seem human, Santana was never a person for showing how she really felt and this is one of the few times that Brittany had ever seen her cry but there was somewhat guilty look on Santana's face that made Brittany realise she wasn't innocent. _

''_I promise you we're just friends'' she sobbed_

''_How do I know that?'' Brittany questioned._

''_Because I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else'' she replied_

_Brittany paused for a minute, tears started to slowly roll down her cheeks, she hated crying in front of people but she knew what she was about to say was going to kill her. _

''_I can't'' she begun, ''I can't do this anymore, the arguing, the accusations, the lies. I think we should break up'' _

_They sat on the edge of the bed crying, Santana unable to talk because of all the tears. She had never loved anyone as much as she did Brittany and she wanted to tell her that but she knew that once Brittany's mind was made up there was no going back. _

''_It's time I left'' Brittany said wiping away the tears and getting off the bed. _

_Santana didn't have the energy to fight, she knew that they were over and there wasn't anything she could do to change that, ''before you go'' she said trying not to cry even harder, ''will you do me one more thing?''_

_Brittany nodded._

''_Will you kiss me for one last time? So that I can feel your lips touch mine'' she said bursting into tears. _

_Brittany leaned in and their lips touched, she then pulled away and walked towards the door, turning around when she opened it, _

''_goodbye'' she whispered unable to talk due to the lump in her throat._

''_I love you'' Santana mouthed._

_Brittany didn't say anything and slowly closed the door behind her._

Santana wiped the tears from her eyes and carried on trying to read the Social Care book that she had to study for an exam. She didn't particularly like reading but she didn't want to fail either. If she could turn back time and try and persuade Brittany to stay she would have, Brittany was a part of her and without her she feels incomplete, broken.

…

AN; Hope you liked the first chapter, I would love to hear what your opinion is and if you would like to read more. Definitely nearly cried when they were breaking up, gosh I'm such a softie! I promise future chapters will be longer.


End file.
